Allegra
by EponineandMarius
Summary: She never really had a chance and she never would. This a one-shot story about a girl that loved James Potter. She never got to tell him though. This is Allegra's story


I'm back with a new story! It'll probably be a one-shot but I do have an idea in case anybody thinks that I should make it a chapter story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I had always fancied James Potter. Since my very first year at Hogwarts. We had not had that many encounters but, from the few that we did, I knew he was something special. It's too bad he never really noticed me. Then again, not that many people ever really noticed me.

James Potter was all I ever thought about during my free time. The guy that took up every corner of my mind, no matter how hard I try to get rid of him but, I knew that my feelings for him would never go away. It seemed natural to me to like him. All of my years at Hogwarts liked him. Then in 6th year I realized that I loved him. Never before had I experienced love and now I know how wonderful and terrible it can truly be. If someone wee to ask me what love meant to me then I would have said, "James Potter".

If someone were to ask James what love meant to him he would've answered, "Lily Evans". I wish I could just hate Lily Evans, it really would make things so much easier. There's nothing to hate about her though! She's one of the most friendly people you will ever meet, she's pretty, smart, loyal, brave, and everything else that I wished I was. I knew I was no Lily Evans though.

When James Potter's obsession with Lily began, I got my hopes up. I thought that since I had red hair too, maybe I could make him like me. Though Lily's is a fiery redish orange whereas mine is a dark auburn. I really love my hair. It was really stupid of me to think that my hair would win him over, but I had to have some hope. I tried everything I could think of to get him to notice me. Everything. Nothing ever worked though.

_If I cut my hair ,if I change my clothes _

_will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip, if I say hello_

_will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see?_

_To get you to notice me?_

As I started making changes to myself, I started to get more attention from everyone else. Soon enough I had real friends, and even admirers. I didn't care about getting attention from anyone but James though. So when there was a ball in 6th year, I took the opportunity and really went all out. I had done my hair in gorgeous waves and done my make-up perfectly. I had worn a beautiful purple dress that surprisingly didn't clash with my hair, it looked great on my skin too. The dress accented my slight curves. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful. The ball was horrible though. James didn't once glance my way, though it seemed everyone else did. Ironic enough, Lily came up to me and said I looked really pretty.

During our last year I knew I was running out of time. Sure, Lily was still rejecting him but how much longer would she reject him? So I did something that I would regret. I decided to get Sirius Black. His relationships never really lasted long anyways so I figured it would end quick. Plus, Sirius was James best friend so I would be around James a lot and he would finally notice me! Brilliant right? The only thing that I didn't think of was Lily saying yes to James. James and Lily had gotten together and my last shot at getting James was blown out the window, harshly if I may add.

I ended things with Sirius soon after. Slowly I began to crawl back into the whole I lived in for most of my time at Hogwarts. Back to admiring James from afar. Correction, loving James from afar. Graduation was approaching faster and faster every night. My dream would never come true. My dreams always stayed dreams.

The one dream that I will always remember though was the one that puzzled me. I had been attacked by some Slytherins (I was a half-blood so they were not at all fond of me) and admitted to the hospital wing. During my sleep though I dreamt of James and in my dream I was lying down and James Potter crept into the room and kissed my lips. I woke up right after that and I felt my lips tingling and I could've sworn I heard a door shut. Probably just my imagination though.

Days progressed and soon it was the evening before graduation. I found myself in the middle of a corridor, sitting on the floor, crying my eyes out. It was the first real time that I had truly cried over James. Sure I had gotten teary-eyed but now I was really letting it all out. It made sound stupid to people that I was in love with someone who hardly knew I existed but he was so easy to love. Just when I thought that my day would never get better, _he _walked by. My heart gave a flutter.

"Hey, Allegra right? Are you okay?" James Potter addressed me. He talked to me! I examined his face carefully. Worry was written all over it and his eyes showed that he was concerned. It was times like these when I remembered why I loved him so much.

"I'm fine. Just so sad to leave Hogwarts, I guess. Who knows what's waiting for me out there." James nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm sure a wonderful life. You'll do fine out there, kiddo. Well I gotta run, nice talking to you. Good luck with whatever you decide to do!" Just like that he walked away. Walked out of my life.

After graduation I became a healer. With this war going on, things were often busy. I heard that James and Lily had gotten married and I couldn't help but feel devastated. I cried my heart out that night. Dumbledore had asked me to become a part of the Order of the Phoenix. I said yes right away. I wanted to fight against Voldemort. James and Lily were members, along with the rest of the marauders. It was painful working with them.

On one mission James and I had to go together. We had become good friends since I joined and I fell even more in love with him if possible, though I was careful not to show it. A group of death eaters had attacked us. We had easily taken 4 of them out but there were 2 that were proving to be difficult. As I dueled the death eater I couldn't help but compare dueling to dancing. We both moved our bodies in fluid motions to get of the way of a curse and we moved our wands gracefully as we attacked. The dance seemed to go on forever and I let a smile slip on my face. I smile of sadness though. James and I had become good friends finally but he had a wife and to be honest I didn't know if I would make it out of this duel alive.

You know how they say that when you die, your life flashes in front of you. It's true. As the death eater shot the killing curse at me all of my memories with James flashed before my eyes. My body fell limp to the ground as the curse hit me straight in the chest. I heard James scream right before the curse hit me and my heart broke. Right after I hit the ground I could've sworn that I heard him whisper, "I loved you".

* * *

That was intense. Hahaha. Anyways hope you guys liked it. I'm going to right another one-shot of this story but in James' POV. Reviews please.


End file.
